fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender: The Series
Lavender: The Series is about a young queen's rule of a fictional country called Romalna. And this is the website! Question #1- If Lavender has a husband, why isn't he ruler of the country? Answer #1- Well, his mother is of low royal status, and laws in her country state that if one of your parents is of low royal status, that means you are disqualified automatically in the line of succession for the throne. Character List In bold is the proper way to address that person if you were a commoner or noble in Romalna.' Noble/Royal Major Characters '(Her Majesty, Empress)' Lavender Oshmenta- Queen of Romalna, Daughter of Queen Sheratana. '(His Highness)' Yarkin Orbellto Jr.- Governer of Reltalza (large town in Romalna), Son of third concubine (Cousin, Princess Yolemna) of previous king. '(Her Highness)' Yamarna Isramna- Yarkin's Concubine, who killed Nightmare-san in the beginning of the first book. '(Her Highness) Nightmare Miranis- Older cousin of Lavender, Yarkin, Miresa, and Galila. Killed by Yamarna. '(Her Highness) '''Moralis Miranis- Daughter of Nightmare and Yarkin. Niece of Lavender, Yarkin, Miresa, and Galila. '(Her Highness) Miresa Oracle- Governer of Battala. Older twin of Galila. Daughter of second concubine (Queen Dowager Okrena, sister) of previous king. (Her Highness) 'Galila Oracle- Governer of Portla. Younger twin of Miresa. Daughter of second concubine (Queen Dowager Okrena, sister) of previous king. '(Empress) Queen Shertana- Previous Queen of Romalna. Renouned worldwide for her unique lavender hair, and was favoured (favored) by King Yarkin Sr. (Her Highness) 'Princess Yolemna- Cousin of King Yarkin Sr. Mother of Yarkin Jr. '(Her Highness) '''Princess Okrena- Sister of King Yarkin Sr. Mother of Miresa and Galila. '''(His Majesty) Bores Ormalno- Husband of Lavender. Can't rule due to mother's low royal status. (Royal Advisor) 'Galiera Ormalno- Sister of Bores. Royal Advisor to Lavender and major character. '(Imperial Princess) 'Princess Jasiro Matarni - Half sister of Yarkin, Miresa, Galila and Lavender. Illegitimate child of Yarkin Sr. Noble/Royal Minor Characters '(His Majesty) King Yoigeto Isramna - King of Yerlem. Yamarna's father and enemy of Romalna. More soon List of Books The Stolen Queen - Lavender is kidnapped by Bores, and experiences many firsts. She is very much in love with Bores, but tradition forbids her to marry her kidnappers. Bores and Lavender were meant for eachother, but will they end up together? Lavender: War - Lavender is fighting against Yerlem, her brother's concubine's native country for killing her cousin, Princess Nightmare. Hatred burns in Yarkin's heart, as he quote for quote,''wants Yerlem to burn in hell with Jovia and Aivoj, the fraternal twins who defied our people. ''Lavender and Bores fight on the battle field, while Yarkin is forced to deal with the deal with the decision to pick a new wife. Lavender: Rain- Yarkin and Bores become possessed by demons created by Queen Dowager Okrena, destined to make her children rule the country and to kill them. Rage fills Yolemna's and Lavender's heart. The demons are making them slowly decay to bones, and Queen Dowager Yolemna and Queen Lavender are filled with multiple emotions.Lavender has to supress them to rule. Lavender: Responsibility- The demons have been expelled. However, Yerlem has come back, with an army of 50,000 near the Sitora port, a border. Sitora's leader, Lavender: Endgame- Trivia *This series takes place in a fictional universe, in 1500 B.C. *It is common for kings to marry their sisters or cousins, so don't say crazy things. *If you don't know the definition of a concubine, look here Categories **Chocolateaddictjr. **Rated **Rated M **Fan Fiction **Profanity is Present **Lavender Series Templates Contributions licensed as CC-BY-SA. More details. * Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Rated Category:Rated M Category:Fan Fiction Category:Profanity is Present Category:Lavender Series